Bound
by DREWHHR
Summary: In 106 AD, a record was made in the Book of Soul Bonds and two names were written down. In 1980, these children were born and meet each other a few times as they grow up. Another Soul Bond story. Weaselys don't exist in this story.
1. Prologue: Heartbeat

Hey, this is a new story I want to start working on. It's called _Bound_.

Summary: In 106 AD, a record was made in the book of Soul Bonds and two names were written down. In 1980, these children were born and meet each other a few times as they grow up.

I know there are like a jillion soul bond stories, but I had to get this off of my chest.

Weaselys don't exist in this story. But one day, I will put them into a story. I promise. Haha.

Once again, like my other stories, Hermione is born _after_ Harry, not before. You'll see why.

Anyway, here's the prologue.

**Bound**

**_Prologue: Heartbeat_**

**106 AD**

In a Roman temple, a Seer was having a vision. It was the most powerful vision he'd ever had. A vision of two children born and growing up. One was a boy with jet-black hair and emerald-green eyes, hidden behind round glasses. On his forehead was a lightning bolt shaped scar. It made the scrawny boy look powerful. He was a sad-looking boy with bruises and cuts all over his face as his relatives hit him and beat him. The boy looked no older than six.

The girl had bushy, but not too bushy, brown hair and sparkling chocolate-brown eyes. She was the same age as the boy. She was thin, as well, but not as thin as the boy. She had a caring smile and an angelic face. The two were at a zoo, staring at each other strangely from across the room, like they knew each other. They stared at each other for the longest time, until a fat man jerked him away. "Come, boy, we're leaving!" The boy whimpered at his rough touch, but still stared at the girl. She looked like she wasn't going to break gazes either. He gazed at her until he couldn't see her anymore. And for the first time in his life, he wanted to fight against the man. "NO!" He began to try to get away from him, but the man looked around and saw no one. "Stop squirming, bastard child!" So, he bashed him over the head with his fist, knocking the boy out; and then, shoving him in the car. He slammed the door shut and got into the driver's seat and driving off.

Inside the zoo, the girl widened her eyes as she felt as if the boy was in danger. She wanted to go after him, but couldn't move. Her parents walked over to her and asked her what was wrong. She shook her head and said, "I don't know."

But somehow, both children felt as if they felt...magic that day.

Then he saw images of their lives as they grew up. Each image more interesting than the other.

The Seer widened his eyes as the vision finished. Then he rushed to get his quill, ink, and book. _The Book of Soul Bonds_. It was to be handed down to his successor when he died and so on and so forth. He wrote in the book.

"_Harry James Potter- 31 July 1980_

_Hermione Jane Granger-19 September 1980_

_First Touch: 10 June 1980_"

He shut the book and sighed. This job was getting tough.

* * *

**10 June 1980**

Lily Evans Potter and her husband James walked down the streets of London. Their son was going to be born the next month and they were shopping for baby clothes and toys for their new tyke. The married couple were twenty, fresh, new parents. And they were excited. Lily had auburn-red hair and emerald-green eyes that dazzled James. James had jet-black, messy hair that never seemed to stay tidy; and brown eyes, behind glasses.

They held hands as they walked into a toy store, smiling at the colors around the building. Lily grabbed her husband's hand and said, "Come on, let's go find something for our little rascal." He nodded and she lead him around the store, looking at various stuffed animals, onesies, and picture books.

As they went down the aisle, Lily completely oblivious as she was walking and looking at a stuffed lion, she ran into a soft figure. She almost fell from the impact, and James caught her and set her right. "Are you okay, Lily?" he asked frantically putting his hands on her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and so is Harry." She felt a strange warmth in her stomach as she had collided into another pregnant woman. The woman apparently felt the warmth, too, but didn't pay it no mind. Her husband caught her as well. The woman had brown hair and blue eyes. Her husband had blond-ish locks that looked very bright against his brown eyes. The two looked to be around Lily and James' age. "You okay, Charlotte?" he asked. Suddenly, the two unborn children began kicking inside of their wombs, startling the two women.

She nodded and looked at Lily. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," she apologized. "I could have harmed you and your baby."

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't paying attention, either. It was as much my fault as yours," Lily brushed it off with a smile. "I'm Lily Potter. This is my husband, James."

"Charlotte Granger, and this is Jacob," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you. What are you having?"

"Oh, a girl. Her name is Hermione," she rubbed her stomach as her daughter kicked more.

"Unique, but sweet," Lily said. "This is Harry, a boy. He's a little football player, James. He's kicking like crazy!" She grabbed his hand and put it under hers to feel their son moving his legs.

"Yours, too? Hermione's kicking like crazy, as well!" Charlotte Granger said.

All four parents did not know what this meant. Why were their children kicking at the same time. It was strange. The kicking didn't stop until they were well away from each other. About fifteen feet away.

Both children had felt each other that day. When their mothers' ran into each others' bellies, they touched. For a moment.

Just for a moment.

And a warm light surrounded both wombs inside.

Both unborn Harry and Hermione felt each other that day, even though it was in a womb. They felt each other's presence. And for the short moment, they communicated, telling each other they sensed them. As their mothers and fathers walked away from each other, they were being separated as well. And both children reached for each other, of course not reaching each other, for they were confined. Sad and wanted to stay with each other.

* * *

**31 July 1980**

James Potter heard a scream as his son came out of his wife. He smiled and looked at him. He was a little red and pink form, crying as he didn't know what was going on. He had tufts of his black hair and a beautiful set of lungs. When the Healer cleaned him off, she gave him to Daddy, who held him and gazed at him. The little boy stopped crying and looked at his father. James smiled and began to cry as he saw his wife's eyes staring back at him, in the face of his. Lily was panting and wanted to hold her son. "James..."

He gently gave his son to his Lily's arms and helped her hold him as she was a bit weak. "He looks just like you, James," she said.

"Yep, but he has your eyes," he kissed her sweaty forehead and took him as she fell asleep, smiling, not able to stay awake any longer.

He went out the hospital room to the waiting room, where Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and his parents-in-law. He noticed Peter Pettigrew wasn't there. They gasped as they saw the infant.

Miles away, in a two-story home, a mother gasped as she felt a kick in her stomach. Hermione wanted her mother's attention again, she thought with a smile.

However, that was not the case this time. Hermione felt it. She felt it.

He was born.

* * *

**19 September 1980**

"I HATE YOU, JACOB GRANGER!" Charlotte Granger yelled in pain as she was in labor. He just smiled and stroked sweaty trends of hair off of her sweaty forehead.

"I love you, too, dear," he said.

And he heard the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard since he heard his wife's voice for the first time.

His daughter's cry as she was being pulled from her mother's stomach.

She had brown hair and a small figure, as she was a few weeks early for her due date. She was cleaned off and given to Charlotte. She opened her eyes and cried a little bit more, but not loud. She had her father's brown eyes. He kissed her forehead. "Welcome to the world, Hermione Jane Granger."

In a small village, an almost-two-month-old boy, Harry James Potter, woke up from his slumber as he felt it. She was here.

She was born.

* * *

**31 October 1981**

"NO! Stay away from Harry! Take me, please!" Lily Potter pleaded to the Dark figure known as Voldemort.

He pointed his wand at her. "Stand aside, you silly girl!" He wanted to kill the baby boy in the crib.

"No, take me! Please take me instead! Not Harry! Please, not Harry!" She guarded her son's crib with her life, which Voldemort took with a "_Avada Kedevra_!" She fell to the ground in a heap, dead, like her husband.

Voldemort rounded on baby Harry, who was staring at him, wondering what he was doing, and what happened to his mother. "_Avada Kedevra_!" he yelled for the third time that night. However, there was a bright, white light and the spell bounced off of Harry and hit Voldemort destroying him. The baby boy began to cry as blood began to flow from a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

At the Granger residence, one-year-old Hermione Jane Granger began to cry as she felt his pain.

* * *

**12 August 1985**

Harry James Potter was forced to go to the dentist in London. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay in his cupboard and be by himself. He had just turned five not even two weeks ago. Of course, he didn't know that, as he didn't even know his own birthday. They just told him how old he was even now and then.

Them. They. His relatives. His family members that abused him. They hurt him. Scared him. Depressed him. Harry was sure he had never smiled before. Ever. They didn't give him a reason to smile.

His Uncle Vernon would give him daily beatings on his back. He would raise his shirt up and beat him with a belt until blood poured down his back in trickles. He'd almost died once, but he quickly recovered. Harry was upset. He wanted to die. He wanted to end this misery.

Aunt Petunia would order him around, making him do random chores and snuggled her son, Dudley, Harry's cousin. Harry wished he had a mother that would snuggle him. He wished he could love and be loved.

Harry sat in a chair in the waiting room far away from his uncle and aunt as possible. His cousin, Dudley was in with Dr. Granger getting his teeth checked out. Suddenly, he felt something. It was like a pull of gravity towards a door. And he heard a soft heartbeat. He stood from his seat, ignoring the protesting from his aunt and uncle. He walked to the door. It was Dr. Granger's personal office. It was the female Dr. Granger's office, as both doctors were married. He pressed his ear to the door, listening to the heartbeat. Feeling the gravitational pull towards whatever was in there.

Before he could open the door, he was shoved backwards. "NO!"

"Come here, boy! You listen when I'm talking to you!" Uncle Vernon yelled and shoved him back into his seat, hurting the wounds on his back.

Inside the room, Hermione Granger was sitting at her mother's desk, reading a seven-year-old level book. She was bored as usual, but she had to come here for her parents worked here and couldn't leave her home.

She felt something pulling her towards the office door. Hearing a _thump thump_ of a steady heartbeat. She stood and slowly walked to the door. Putting her ear on it, she listened as the heartbeat got louder and louder. She was going to open the door when a loud voice scared her.

"_Come here, boy! You listen when I'm talking to you!_" She ran from the door to the chair, frightened of the voice.

What was that heartbeat?

* * *

**25 July 1986**

Harry was at the zoo gazing at a boa constrictor. It looked depressed and trapped. Like him. '_You're like me, friend_,' he thought before turning away to look at a turtle behind another glass. Suddenly, he felt the same pull and heard the same soft heartbeat.

He looked for the source, pausing when he saw her.

_Her_.

She was pretty. She had lightly bushy, brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes. She looked at be about his age. She looked at him the same time he did. She was down the hallway, on the other side. They just stared at each other.

For the first time in his life that he could remember, he smiled at her. She smiled back. Time seemed to stop and everything else around them went at top speed. As Harry was about to walk over to her, he was yanked by his collar, choking him. Her beautiful smile faded.

"Come, boy, we're leaving!" He began to drag him out of the room. Harry panicked, whimpering, not wanting to leave the girl's sight. Her beating heart was soothing. He stared at her until his sight of her was broken. "NO!" For the first time, he began to fight back. Kicking his legs. Trying to get back to her. To hear her heart again. To see her smile.

"Stop squirming, bastard child!" Uncle Vernon yelled punching him in the head, knocking him out. He shoved him into the boot of the Mercedes Benz. And drove off.

Hermione began to cry as the boy left. She felt scared. He was in danger, she could feel. But she couldn't move her feet. Her parents came to her, asking what was wrong, but she shook her head. She didn't know what was wrong.

* * *

That night, two children fell asleep. One in a soft bed in a warm home. The other in a hard, lumpy cot in a cupboard under the stairs. They both dreamed.

One of brown eyes.

The other of green.

* * *

**25 July 1987**

It had been exactly a year since Hermione had met "Green Eyes", as she called him since she didn't know his name. Today was the day she was moving to Surrey. Her parents were forced to move their practice as the government seized the property. The only good place to start a dentistry was in Surrey. They had started it and renovated the building for a few months now. But now, they were officially moving. Hermione didn't care. She didn't have friends. Nobody to miss. And nobody to miss her.

All she could think about for a year was "Green Eyes". He haunted her dreams at night. He haunted her dreams during the day. She could never stop thinking about him. The house they moved into was on Privet Drive. Number five to be exact. Hermione didn't really like the house. The lady who had lived in it had moved into her daughter's house so that she could take care of her. Along with her tweny-something cats. The house smelled like cabbage, but once they opened the windows and turned the air conditioner on, the smell slowly, but surely, left. Hermione's room was at the front of the house on the second floor. Her window looked out onto the house across the street. Number four.

Something was pulling her towards the house. She didn't know what. It was an ugly house. But then again, her new home wasn't any better. But there was something drawing her in. She didn't let it bother her.

After she unpacked, she decided to go to the park in Magnolia Crescent. What she saw made her smile. It was the fat man and his son and wife that she had seen at the zoo one year ago. The ones that were with Green Eyes. She heard a heart beating and followed it to the jungle gym. It was getting louder and louder. She approached the tunnel that connected one side of the jungle gym to the next. She looked in it and gasped. It was Green Eyes.

Harry heard a familiar heart beating in his ears. Louder. Louder. Louder. He looked up from his laying position in the tunnel. He scooted a little so he could see the figure better. His head came out of the tunnel and he squinted in the sun.

She was beautiful. She was wearing a white summer dress and her brown hair was waving in the light breeze. He caught a glimpse of those familiar brown eyes. But then she moved in front of the sun, causing a black silhouette to take the place of her.

She knelt down to him and his breath caught in his throat. As she was about to say something, he heard, "Boy! Get yourself down here now! It's time to go!"

Uncle Vernon.

He panicked, not wanting him to say it twice. "I-I have to go!" he said and she stepped out of his way. He stared at her for a moment and then ran to his uncle, who took him by the clothes and threw him into the backseat. Hermione stared after him as they drove away, forcing herself to memorize the liscense plate.

The beating getting fainter.

And fainter.

And fainter.

TBC...

* * *

Well, there's the prologue. Hope you like this story.

I got this idea from _Kyle XY_ if anyone watches it or watched it. I'm not a fan of Kyle/Jessi, but at the beginning of the 2nd season, Kyle and Jessi could feel and hear when the other was around. And when Jessi was in Nicole's office, Kyle could hear her heartbeat or something and he pressed his ear to the door, trying to listen better. That's where I got this idea from.

Will be updating _Additions_ soon. It's not abandoned.

Pleez review!

DREWHHR


	2. Saved

****

KelseyHalliwell: within time. I have the drafts. I'm just working on them. I'm so sorry but I had lost interest in them. But I'm resurfacing and working really hard on forcing myself to write the next chapters. Haha. Soon, tho, soon. I hope. And thank you, I luv that ppl love my stories.

Here's ch. 1.

**Chapter One**

**_Saved_**

Hermione didn't feel like playing anymore. She walked back home sad. Green Eyes was right there. She could touch him. And she let him slip through her fingers. She walked into her house without even looking across the street. She walked inside and smiled weakly at her parents who were unpacking some boxes. They had come earlier in the week and started to unpack, so they didn't have much left. The movers van came with their furniture. Hermione walked up to her room and sat on her bed. She grabbed her teddy bear and hugged it tightly, tears starting to track down her face.

'_Why am I so upset? I don't even know his name_,' she thought to herself as she let her upper body fall backwards onto her bed. She stared at the boring ceiling. She wiped her eyes as her door opened.

"Hermione?" came her mother's voice. She sat up and smiled weakly again.

"Hey, Mum," she said still staring into space.

Charlotte came and sat next to her on the bed. "What's wrong, dear?" she asked seeing her tearstains.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing."

"No," Charlotte didn't buy it. "Something's wrong. I can tell."

Hermione sighed. She didn't want to tell her about Green Eyes. They would think she's crazy. "Can I tell you when I'm ready?" she asked.

Charlotte stoked her daughter's hair and nodded, agreeingly. She'll tell her on her own time. She kissed her on the head and said, "Why don't I help you redress your bed?" Hermione nodded and they stood getting out her fresh sheets and comforter. They were purple. Her favorite color. Her soft pillows were pulled from their cardboard container. And she and her mother slipped them into the pillow covers, putting them on the bed. Then came her stuffed animals. There weren't that many that she put on her bed. Just her teddy bear, "Teddy"; "Martin", her turtle; "Bambi", her deer; and "Faline", her doe. Her only friends, other than her books.

She went downstairs to help her parents unpack. Everything was almost out of boxes. They still had a few left. Hermione's mind was on Green Eyes again. Where did he live? It must have been close because he was at the playground. He was so close and yet, so far.

They had dinner that night at seven. Hermione was quiet, which was a little unusual. "Hermione, are you okay?" Jacob asked noticing her silence.

She looked up at him and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"How was the playground?" Charlotte asked. "Were there any other children there?"

Hermione paused and replied, "A few."

"Were they nice?"

"One was," she smiled at the memory of Green Eyes.

"Well, do you know their name?" Jacob asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't. He had to leave before I could say anything. Before both of us could say anything."

"A '_he_'?" her dad asked.

She nodded. "He looks around my age. Six."

Charlotte nodded and they finished dinner. Hermione went take a bath and then went to bed. Not knowing that Green Eyes was across the street thinking about her.

* * *

'_Who was she? She was beautiful. I'm only six and I already think a girl is beautiful?! What's wrong with me?!_' Harry thought as he laid in his lumpy, uncomfortable cot in his cupboard. This was his safe haven and his cage. He felt safe and trapped at the same time. It was like he was stuck in an impenetrable sphere and there was fire all around him and there was no escape. There was blood all over his cupboard. He had tried scrubbing it out one time, but it stayed there stained.

He could smell the aroma of spaghetti, garlic bread, and green beans coming in through the vent on the cupboard door. The food _he_ cooked and he couldn't even eat it. He couldn't even taste his own creation.

He could hear the scraping of forks against the porcelain plates. All of it was making his mouth water. He hadn't eaten anything since eleven o'clock that morning. He had snuck in to the kitchen and gotten himself a pop-tart. He savored the strawberry taste, smiling. Of course, he was caught red-handed and beaten raw. But he didn't care. It was worth the pop-tart.

His stomach was growling, something he was definitely used to. Why didn't they like him? Why did his parents leave him there? Why didn't they love him?

'_What is love anyway? I've never felt it. Maybe it doesn't exist_,' he thought.

He heard the loud clinking of silverware and plates being put in the sink. And the water being poured on it. Harry looked through the cracks of the vent at them in the kitchen. They were throwing his food that he made away. _How dare they!_ This wasn't something new, but he was still ticked off about it.

The door opened and shut quickly. Harry felt something hit his stomach. It was crusts from the garlic bread. He greedily ate it up. The lights went out and he heard his uncle's nightly, "_Nighty-night, fucker!_" It creeped him out the way he said it. Then there were loud footsteps on the stairs, blowing dust in his face.

He eventually fell asleep, thinking of a certain brown-eyed girl.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up to the sun shining in her face. She sat up and stretched, reaching for the sky. She stood and got out of her bed, walking downstairs, smelling breakfast cooking. She groggily walked into the kitchen and sat down. A plate was set in front of her. She looked at it and smiled. An egg in a hole. Her favorite.

She greedily ate it up. Three times her parents had to tell her to slow down. She just replied, "Take it as a compliment." But she still slowed down.

She was used to being left home alone. Their practice was only five miles away. Not very far and they could be home in two minutes. Hermione got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white blouse. It was hot, but she loved wearing jeans.

She went up to her room and stayed there, reading as her parents left for the practice. As she was reading how Lucy Pevensie escaped the White Witch with the help of Mr. Tumnus, she heard a loud yell.

"You will not go anywhere, boy! We're locking you in!" it was familiar. She looked out of the window and saw the fat man, his wife, and his son, but no Green Eyes. The fat man was locking the door and getting into his Mercedes Benz. Hermione noticed the license plate. She recognized it from the playground. She pieced it all together.

Green Eyes lived right across the street! She was so close! That's why she was so drawn to that house.

She smiled at the realization. Maybe she could sneak over for a peek. She had never done anything bad before. At least not horrible like being a Peeping Tom. She decided to do it anyway, wanting to see him.

She snuck out of her house, looked down the street for anyone watching. It was silent. So she ran over across the street to Number four. She went to the window to peek in. It was uglier than her house. There were green carpets and ugly wallpaper. She was looking at the stairs. But there was no Green Eyes. '_Where is he?_' After five minutes of trying to find him, she left, defeated. She could hear his heartbeat, so she knew he was close. But she didn't want him to know she was there.

It was worth a try. She went back to her house, locked the door, went up to her room, and continued to read about how the older Pevensie children didn't believe their little sister had found another world in a wardrobe.

Maybe she could try that night.

* * *

She couldn't wait for tonight. After dinner, leftovers from the night before, she took her nightly bath and slipped into bed. She waited for her parents to come tuck her in. "Goodnight, dear, we love you."

"I love you, too," she said back and they left.

Her parents usually fell asleep at around nine since they had to get up in the morning. She got out of bed, still in her plaid, matching pajamas, she put on her shoes and left her house quietly. She was like a mouse. Her parents never heard her walk into a room. She doubted they would hear the click of a door. And she lucked out as their window faced the backyard. She hurriedly crept over to Number four. She heard the heartbeat. It was erratic.

Hermione looked into the window and saw a sad sight. Green Eyes was leaning against the wall under the stairs, with his shirt up to his neck. Hermione saw thousands of wounds and raw cuts on his back. It was horrible. _Crack!_ came the belt on his raw back. Green Eyes didn't even flinch, but she saw his hands grip the wall, almost in pain. He must have sensed her. He turned his head to look at her and their eyes met once again.

* * *

It was her. He saw her standing there in the window. Her heart jumping, erratic, like his. He looked at her, almost pleadingly to help him. But he didn't want to call out to her. In fear of Uncle Vernon hurting her, too.

She was too beautiful to mess up. Her brown eyes filled with tears as she saw blood spurt from his back. He fell to his knees, hitting his head hard on the wall. He didn't black out, just became delirious. He was suffering. If his uncle noticed she was there, he would probably beat her as well, letting him rest a bit. So he kept his mouth shut and suffered.

He suffered for her.

* * *

Hermione put her hands on the window, wanting to take his pain away from him. Blood dripped from his back and his head from the nasty blow on the wall as he fell to his knees. Sweat poured off of the six-year-old's body, making him shine.

Finally, the man stopped and shoved Green Eyes into the cupboard under the stairs and locked the door. Hermione could swear-_swear_-she heard the boy crying. She ran back to her house, in the door, crept up the stairs, into her bed, and wept.

* * *

The next day, she told her parents about what she had seen. Of course, they were furious that she had snuck out of the house, but then saw her reason. She wanted to help him. "Please," she pleaded tears once again rolling down her face. "Please, we have to help him."

Her mother held her close as she cried. Jacob nodded. "Alright, I'll call the police and ask them to get a search warrant."

Hermione smiled as he stood up and went to the phone.

An hour later, they saw two police cars rolling into the driveway of Number four. The family of three went outside their house to watch what was happening. They saw other neighbors had come out as well.

The door opened and the fat man and his wife stood there terrified. The police went inside and they heard one shouting, "Where is the boy?!" The fat man wouldn't say anything, so Hermione ran across the street to the home, ignoring her parents' calls.

She went through the door to the cupboard under the stairs, hearing his erratic heartbeat again. It was so fast. She closed her eyes and sighed, opening it. When she opened it, she fell upon a sad sight again. Green Eyes was sitting towards the farthest part from the door, curled up in a ball with his hands over his ears, blocking out the noise. A tear rolled down her cheek as he was crying as well and backed away more from her as the door opened.

"No, it's okay." She looked at the police officers and said, "He's here!" Two rushed to the cupboard and looked in. Seeing the blood and scared little boy, they shouted to the other officers, "Arrest them!"

There was some struggle, but they caught all three of them in no time. Hermione's parents came in. Hermione looked at Green Eyes and knelt down, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and held out her hand to him. "It's okay. They're gone. You're safe now," she said soothingly. He was still a little scared of approaching her. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I want to help you." She sighed when he still didn't come. "_Trust me_." That did it.

He hesitantly crawled from his corner, grabbing her hand and fell into her arms, burying his head in her neck, sobbing. She rocked him from side to side. "It's okay. Shh. It's okay. You're safe now. Shh." Her parents walked up behind them, gazing down at him. Tears rolled down Charlotte's face as Jacob held her.

The boy was calming down, his sobs turned to soft cries. Out of an impulse, Hermione kissed him on the side of the head.

* * *

Harry was scared. His uncle, aunt, and the men were so loud. He curled up in his corner, covering his ears and crying. "_Where is the boy?!_"

'_I'm right here!_' he wanted to shout but was afraid his uncle would hurt him again. He jumped a bit as he heard her heartbeat coming closer and getting more frantic. He jumped when he heard the lock clicked open. He jumped when the door opened to reveal _her_.

His savior.

He backed away from her more. He didn't know why he was scared of her. But he was. He whimpered. "No, it's okay." Her voice was soft and sweet. Like a lily pad over a pond of fresh water. She looked up and said, "He's here!" He saw two police officers look at him and yell, "Arrest them!" He heard his uncle and aunt's protests. Soon, his cousin's. His brown-eyed girl knelt down to him, tucking her hair behind his ear. She held out a hand to him. He backed away. "It's okay. They're gone. You're safe now." Her voice was so soothing. "I'm not goint to hurt you. I promise. I want to help you." Why would anyone want to help him? He was a freak. A fucker. Nobody wanted him. "_Trust me_." '_Alright, I'll trust you._' He needed to be held, so he crept out from his space, grabbing her hand and falling into her arms, shaking.

She whispered sweet nothings into his ear and kissed his head. He felt at peace, listening to her heartbeat against his. Together, they beat to the same tune. The same...Harmony.

He was saved.

* * *

They just stayed like that until a police officer came to them, saying, "We found this in the attic. We believe it's the boy's birth certificate. You can give that to him." It was an old document it looked like.

Charlotte gave the paper to Hermione to give to the boy. He took it and released her, reluctantly. Looking at it, he smiled internally as he had only smiled once in his life. His birthday was July the thirty-first. That was almost here.

Hermione looked at him and stroked back his bangs, seeing a lightning bolt shaped scar there. She traced it lightly with a soft finger. His eyes closed at her soft touch. She smiled.

Her parents were talking to the police officer, asking where he was to go.

"Well, he'll have to go to the orphanage. Or the foster care system until we can find a nice home for him," he had answered.

"Can we keep him?" Hermione asked still staring at him.

"Hermione, he's not a puppy," her mother reasoned with her.

She turned to glare at her. "I know he's not. But we can give him a good home."

Charlotte knew she was right. She stared at the boy. He stared back at her. He looked so lost, almost like a lost puppy. He was pretty thin, obviously from malnutrition. His green eyes caught her attention. They seemed to say, _help me_. Without knowing what she was doing, she nodded. Turning to the officer, she asked, "Is it possible if we could take him into our custody for a while?"

"Yes, if you would like to be his foster parents, I'll call a social worker and get them to come here or your home. You can take him home if you like. We'll need your phone number, though, to keep in contact with you."

"Thank you," Jacob said.

Hermione looked back at the boy who stared back.

And smiled.

* * *

They brought him home with them. The first thing they did was feed him. He tried not to shovel it down and disgust these nice people. He told them his name was Harry Potter. They introduced themselves as Charlotte, Jacob, and Hermione Granger.

Hermione. That was her name.

The social worker came soon and the Grangers signed some paperwork. After he ate, they gave him a bath. Jacob gave it to him, to be more precise, since he was a male. He wanted to vomit when he saw his back. But he got over it and cleaned Harry of all bloodstains.

Hermione paced back and forth in front of the bathroom, waiting for him to come out, listening to his heartbeat. It was more calm now. When they came out, he smelled better. He felt better. He smiled at her. He was dressed in her father's old pajamas. Charlotte came up to them before they could say anything to each other.

"Um, ma'am, I was wondering if I could rest for the remainder of the day. I'm quite tired, if that's okay with you," he asked shyly not looking at her.

"Of course, Harry, you can rest however long you want. We'll put you in the guest room. Come on," she led him into the room next to Hermione's. Hermione followed them. "It's not much, but this is the guest room."

It really wasn't much, but Harry started to cry. "For me?"

They nodded. "For you."

He smiled and said, "No, it's perfect." He went sit on the bed. It was soft and comfortable. He stood up and pulled back the covers, slipping in and laying down. Hermione walked over to him to tuck him in.

"Stay with me," he blurted it out. "Please."

She nodded blushing and slipped in with him. Charlotte smiled as she wrapped her arms around Harry protecting him from the cruel world. He settled into her embrace. Charlotte closed the curtains, putting them in darkness, kissed both of their foreheads and left the room, shutting the door.

It was true.

Harry had been saved.

And he felt safe in his brown-eyed girl's arms.

TBC...

* * *

Well, that was ch. 1. Hope you like it. Worked on this listening to "Anywhere But Here" by Safetysuit and "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss. Great songs!

Will be posting more to this and Additions. And possibly Found and Bitten.

Pleez review!

DREWHHR


	3. Bound

****

dennisud: actually it's pretty real enough. My great-uncle and his wife were forced out of their home by the government so that they could expand the road. I'm not sure if they do that in England. But they sure as hell do that in US. And it's stupid!!! But they do have a better house now.

**pyroeyes: **You are right on target. Haha. Nice job.

**Gandalf the Grey Edelwiess: Omygeezus! Haha. Nice rant!**

**Breed43214: yeah, if you read at the top of the 1st page, I had put that I had wanted Hermione's bday after Harry's. It was for a reason, tho. Because their mothers had bumped into each other. And they connected. So it was all for a reason. And Kyle XY NEEDS to come back. I have the 1st two seasons. I want to get the 3rd and final. Haha.**

'**_Harry's thoughts to Hermione_**'

'_Hermione's thoughts to Harry_'

Thanx for your reviews!

**Chapter Two**

**_Bound_**

Charlotte Granger came into the room to wake them. She watched the little boy sleep. Why did he look familiar? That black, messy hair. Those emerald-green eyes. No, it couldn't be. Could it? Six years ago when she ran into Lily Potter at the toy store, she had met her and her husband. Her husband had that same look, same hair. And she had those sparkling, majestic green eyes. Potter. That was the boy's last name. They said that their little boy's name was going to be Harry. How weird is that?!

This was Lily and James' Harry!

What happened to them?! What happened to make him be forced to live with _them_? What happened?!

She left the room in her thoughts, forgetting to wake them up.

* * *

Harry woke up to the clicking of a door. He groaned as he felt he had had the best sleep in his life and he didn't want to get up. But he had to. He had to make breakfast for his relatives. He made to get up, but was stopped by a weight on his chest. It was pressing down on him, hurting his back against the bed. He opened his eyes and put his glasses on.

'_Where am I?_' he thought.

He looked down at the weight and saw bushy hair. And he heard her calm, rhythmic heartbeat. He smiled softly and moved to slip out of bed without waking her. She gripped his arm, hurting it as he had a bruise on it from Dudley hitting him with a cane.

"No..." she murmured not wanting him to leave. She was still asleep. "...stay."

"I have to go..." he said and slipped his arm out, and leaving the room. Her heartbeat getting lower and lower.

He arrived to the kitchen to find Jacob and Charlotte in there. Jacob was making food, it looked like. Harry checked the time. It was seven o'clock in the evening. He looked confused. But then he remembered. He was tired and wanted to sleep.

They looked at him. Charlotte had a strange look on her face. Harry looked nervous under their gazes. "Um, hello..." he said with a small wave.

"Hello, Harry," Charlotte said with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Erm, yes, very well, ma'am..." Why was she being so nice to him? No one was ever nice to him.

He heard Hermione's heartbeat as she came down the stairs. He looked and saw her walking over to him. He smiled slightly at her. She smiled back. She looked so pretty even after she woke up with her brown hair messed up. She walked into the kitchen just as her father finished making their meal. "Dinner's ready!" he called.

He set four plates on the counter and the three Grangers went serve themselves, thinking Harry was behind them. Hermione was the first to sit down. She looked and saw that he hadn't moved. He was staring at the food as if he wanted to eat it all. "Harry, you can eat, you know?"

He looked at her and the elder two Grangers sat down at the table. "Yes, Harry, get yourself a plate. Go on," Jacob said.

Harry was hesitant. "You-you want me to eat with you?" He was surprised. The Durselys _never _asked him to eat with them. He'd never sat at a dinner table before, except earlier that day when he ate breakfast here with the Grangers. But he was half-conscious at that time.

The Grangers looked at him like he was crazy. "Yes, of course. Come, get yourself a plate and sit down with us," came Charlotte's soft voice.

Harry nodded and went get himself a plate. There was some roast chicken that were already cut up. He put himself two small pieces of it. A small glob of mashed potatoes. And three green beans. It seemed good enough to him. He sat down at the table across from Hermione, in front of the china cabinet, that had beautiful plates mounted on it.

They had not started to eat. He realized they were waiting for him. He felt guilty for taking such a long time. They looked at his plate and he blushed, not looking at either of them, embarrassed beyond compare.

Hermione sighed and took his plate from in front of him. Harry thought he did something wrong. He thought she was taking it away from him and he couldn't eat it. He looked down to the floor and didn't look up until the plate was put back in front of him.

With more food.

There were more pieces of chicken and green beans. And a big dollop of mashed potatoes. He looked up at her and she looked at his food, gesturing him to eat it. He smiled, grateful that she did that.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of," Charlotte said. "Let's pray."

'_Pray? What's pray? The Durselys never prayed._' Harry looked and saw that the three Grangers had linked hands together and Charlotte and Jacob were reaching for his. He, going along with it, took their hands. He watched as they bowed their heads and closed their eyes.

"God, please bless this food we're about to eat. Thank you for this lovely food. And thank you for bringing Harry into our lives," Charlotte said. He looked at her. What was she doing? "Amen."

"Amen," the other chanted back and they dropped hands and began eating.

Harry loved the food he was served. He tried not to look like a pig, like he did earlier.

"Harry, I was wondering if you would like if I took you shopping tomorrow for some clothes?" Charlotte asked.

He thought about this. He already had clothes. And Aunt Petunia never bought him new clothes. He always had his cousin's hand-me-downs that were ten sizes too big for him. "Why?" he asked and then regretted it as it sounded a little rude. "Sorry," he muttered blushing.

"It's okay. Well, I figured you'd want some new clothes. The ones you wore today seemed too big and dirty. Although, I washed them so that you'd have something to wear tomorrow," she said.

'_She even washed for me?! I always did the washing!_' Harry thought to himself. What was happening? Why was he being treated so...nice?

"And," she added. "we're going to take you to see a doctor to get you checked out." Harry nodded.

He had never been to the doctor before. He wondered what it was like.

Throughout dinner, Hermione stared at him. Wondering how could a nice boy like him was hit all the time. She hated his relatives. She hated them. She just wanted to hold him and never let go. She wanted to take his pain away from him.

After dinner, Hermione went take her bath, while Harry went to the guest room and sat on his bed. Waiting for her. He would never call this "his room". He felt as if it was too sacred to. He sat on his bed and just stared into space.

He wondered why he could hear Hermione's heartbeat and it seemed to get stronger as he could hear it loud and clear from the bathroom. It was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard, like her voice.

A few minutes later, he heard the door open and saw Hermione standing there. Her hair was wet and she was in fresh pajamas. "Hey," she smiled.

He smiled back as best he could. "Hi..." his voice was cracking, from lack of use.

She sat down next to him and something caught her eye. There was red and brown on his back, soaking through the pajama shirt. She looked curiously at it and touched it. He flinched in pain.

She withdrew her hand. "I'm sorry. Harry, there's blood on your shirt."

Harry closed his eyes, as if in pain. His wounds opened up. He got blood all over Mr. Granger's pajama shirt. He was going to be beaten for sure. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen," he apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked.

"Because I got blood on your father's shirt," he said simply.

"Harry, we don't care about that. We care that you're okay," she told him with a strong tone.

He nodded, going along with it. He decided to bring up the subject about her heartbeat. "There's something I need to tell you. For some reason, I-I can hear your heartbeat."

She looked at him confused.

"I know it sounds crazy-" He was cut off.

"No, it's not. I just didn't know you can hear mine. Because I can hear yours, too," she said with a smile.

"You can?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. It's...beautiful."

"Thank you. Yours is, too. Why-why can we hear each other's heartbeats?" he asked.

She chuckled. "I've been asking myself that for a year now. I don't know why. Do you-do you think we were..._destined_ to meet?"

"What does that mean?" he asked. He had never heard that word before.

"Do you think we were _bound_ to meet? It wasn't by chance that we met. We were _bound_ to meet," she asked him seriously.

He stared at her. Did he? Did he believe he met her by chance? Probably not since he could hear her heartbeat. "...yes, I do."

She smiled. "Me, too." She looked at his back again. "Come on, I need to get a good look at this."

"W-what?" He didn't want her to see his back. Her father was okay because he had gave him a bath, but Hermione was special and he didn't want to lose her. And if losing her meant that she would never speak to him or even look at him again after seeing his wounds, he didn't want her to see his back. "N-no." He shook his head swallowing hard. "Y-y-you don't want to see it. Believe me. You wouldn't want t-to talk to me or even look at m-me anymore." He began to stutter, fearful of what was going to happen.

She touched his arm and a shot of electricity went through them. But neither of them paid attention to it. "It's okay, Harry. I won't judge you. What they did to you was wrong and it is in _no way_ your fault. Besides, I already saw it last night. But I want to see it again. I want to see if they hurt you worse."

He nodded and hesitantly stood. He stood in front of her, facing her. He took a deep, shaky breath, and let it out slowly. His hands went to the buttons on his pajama shirt. Slowly, but surely, he unbuttoned it. Hermione gasped as she saw the wounds on his stomach. Bruises. Cuts. Harry took the shirt off gingerly, wincing as it brushed an open wound. The shirt fell to the ground and he turned for her to see.

Hermione's hands flew to her mouth as she saw the raw cuts, bruises, and wounds on his back. With a shuddering breath, she gently touched one. He shivered at her warm and soft hand. He closed his eyes at the contact. He was getting uncomfortable and yet, at the same time, comfortable. It was like he loved her touch so much, he was afraid of doing something stupid. It worsened when she traced more of the wounds, getting a little bit of blood on her hands.

When she spoke, Harry heard tears, "We can't wait until tomorrow, Harry. We have to get you to the hospital _now_." Withdrawing her hand, she ran out the room to get her parents. Telling them Harry needed to go to the doctor now and seeing his back, they agreed.

Jacob didn't know why he didn't say anything to his wife about the wounds. He saw them, but he guessed he was just in too much shock to say anything. Harry put the shirt back on and they raced to the hospital.

When they arrived to the emergency room, there weren't that many people there. So they didn't have to wait long. Harry looked around the white room. This was the first time he'd been to a hospital. It was cold and smelled strange. He wasn't sure if he could stand the freezing temperature.

After about ten minutes, Harry was called in. The whole family went in with him. Harry was told to sit on a cushioned table. He'd never heard of the thing. _A cushioned table?!_ _And to sit on it?!_ A man in a white labcoat smiled at him. He had a friendly smile and a friendly face. He smiled back slightly. "Hello, Harry. My name is Dr. Jay Sinclair. You can call me Dr. Sinclair, though. Let's see what the damage is. Take off your shirt."

Harry did as he said reluctantly. Once he took it off, the coldness reached him full blast and he began to shiver. Hermione noticed this and interlaced her fingers through his. He smiled at the warmth. Suddenly, there was a bright light emanating from their interlocked hands. Dr. Sinclair and the two other Grangers were shocked. The two children came soon after.

What was happening?

* * *

In a castle in Scotland called Hogwarts, one old wizard was jolted and an intrument on his desk glowed bright. It was the Soul Bond instrument. It glowed when two Soulmates interlocked hands. He waved his wand over it. Two names came out of it.

_Harry James Potter_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

He ran from his office to his collegue's. "Minerva!" he called.

The old witch came running from her bedroom. "What is it, Albus?"

"It's Harry Potter. He's been Bound."

Minerva McGonagall widened her eyes and gasped. "Are you sure, Albus?"

Albus Dumbledore nodded. "We must go see them. They must be confused."

Minerva nodded and left to get her Muggle clothes on, as she had already dressed for bed.

* * *

The light didn't go away. Harry felt a pain in his back and he yelled. This was worse than the beatings. Why was this happening to him? Why was there so much pain?

'_Calm down, Harry. It's okay_,' he heard Hermione's voice in his head.

**_'Was that...?'_** he thought to himself.

'_Harry...is that you?'_ he heard it again.

**_'Hermione? I think I can hear your thoughts!' _**The pain in his back was getting worse and he yelled louder.

'_It's okay, Harry, I'm right here. Shh,_' she thought to him, soothing him.

He began to settle down. And the light went away. There was something different about the two six-year-olds. They looked...well, _different_. Like they aged a few years. Their clothes didn't fit much anymore and Harry was a little bit broader. Hermione was beginning to show small signs of developing breasts. Charlotte and Jacob gasped as they saw their little girl and the boy.

Dr. Sinclair looked at Harry's back confused. "I thought you said there were wounds back here."

"What?" The Grangers went to Harry's back and looked at it. It was true. The wounds and bruises were gone. There wasn't even a scar. Hermione looked at his stomach. The wounds were gone there, too.

Harry took off his glasses, finding them blurry. And finding that he could see perfectly without them. The only mark that was still on his body was the lightning bolt shaped scar. He didn't know why everything else was gone, except for that.

"W-what happened to us?" Hermione voiced.

"I-I don't know," Harry replied.

"I can tell you," came a voice from the door. They looked and saw an old man and woman. The old man had the longest beard Harry had ever seen. The woman had a very stern look in her face.

The old man waved his hand and Dr. Sinclair became very confused and he walked outside. The old man and woman walked in. "I am Albus Dumbledore, and this is Minerva McGonagall."

They had strange names. Very strange.

"So, how did this happen then?" Harry asked eagerly.

"You two are Soul Bonded. _Bound_ is the casual term for it," Albus Dumbledore said.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"It means that you two were destined to meet. It was written down in a book called _The Book of Soul Bonds _years ago. It is the sort of like a marriage in our world," McGonagall replied with a thin, tight smile.

"_Married?!_" came Charlotte's shocked voice.

"_Your _world?" Hermione said at the same time.

"Yes, I am a witch, just like you. And Harry is a wizard, just like Albus."

"Like..._magic?_"

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, like magic."

"Prove it," Harry said with a glare. He didn't trust them.

Dumbledore whipped out his wand and waved it twice in front of Harry and Hermione. Their clothes suddenly got larger and fit them better. They widened their eyes. "Now, do you see?"

Harry was hesitant again, but nodded.

"How old are you two?" McGonagall asked.

"Six," they chorused together.

The wizard and witch looked confused. "Six?! You look ten to me! The Soul Bond must have pushed far beyond the age expectancy."

"Yes, yes, I think that it is so," Dumbledore agreed staring at them.

McGonagall looked at the Granger parents and told them, "Usually, Soul Bonds age the Soulmates. But it's only about a year older. These two were changed to age ten."

"What does this mean?" Jacob asked.

"It means that they are very powerful. Especially together."

"You still didn't answer my question," Charlotte said a little miffed. "They are _married_?!"

The two elders nodded slowly. "Yes, they are. They can feel what the other is feeling, hear each other's thoughts, taste what each other is tasting, hear what each other is hearing, and sometimes see what each other is seeing. They are _Bound_."

"But there is only one way it can be completed. Of course, seeing as these two are _way too_ young, it can't be done for another few years. Preferrably eleven or twelve more years," McGonagall added to Dumbledore's explanation.

'_Heard that, Harry? We're _married_!' _Hermione thought to Harry.

**_'Yeah,'_** was all he said. He was too shocked.

"Completion?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, you know, _completion_, like a consummation in a marriage," McGonagall said blushing a bit.

Charlotte and Jacob widened their eyes more. "Oh, no is that not happening!" Jacob yelled.

"Of course not. They aren't going to do anything. But they will when they're older," Dumbledore reassured them.

Harry and Hermione had no idea what they were talking about. They just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Will they continue to age?" Charlotte asked.

"No, but they will continue to grow normally. Since the two are almost seven, by next year, they will look eleven."

The wizard and witch answered mountains of more questions. Harry and Hermione didn't pay attention. They were too engrossed in each other.

_'I can still hear your heartbeat, Harry._'

**_'Yeah, me, too. Why has this happened?'_**

Hermione felt a little hurt. Did he not want to be married to her? Harry felt her insecurity. **_'No, that's not what I meant at all. I meant why did this have to happen to _us_? I'm just a lonely, abused fucker.'_**

Hermione gasped at his nasty word. _'Harry, don't say that! That's a bad word! And you're not. You're my friend._' She reassured him with a gentle squeeze of his hand. '_And no one can take you away from me_.' Harry had a weird feeling inside of him. It must have been coming off of her. It made him feel happy, but he wasn't sure if he liked the foreign feeling.

Harry turned to Dumbledore with a very important question. "Were my parents like this?"

"Yes, best pupils I've had at Hogwarts, which is the school I am Headmaster at. You two will go there when you are eleven," he answered.

"Why did they leave me?" Harry asked curiously.

"Leave you?" McGonagall asked confused.

"Yeah, my Uncle and Aunt told me that they didn't care about me and didn't want me so they dumped me on their doorstep."

"That's a lie. They were murdered. By a mass murderer. Named Voldemort."

Harry became angry. He'd been lied to. He'd been cheated out. He'd been deprived of parents.

"It's true, Harry. We met them," Charlotte said with a smile.

"We have?" Jacob asked confused.

"Yes, do you remember when we were pregnant for Hermione and we went to that toy store and I ran into Lily Potter and we talked for a bit?" she asked him.

He hesitated and nodded, recalling that day.

"Well, this is their son, Harry," she looked at the six-year-old with a dreamy gaze on her face.

"They told me that hated me and didn't want me. Nobody wanted me."

"They wanted you, Harry. They did. They were so happy you were coming. And when we bumped into each other, you two," she gestured to her daughter as well. "kicked like crazy." They smiled and knew that they were destined to be together even from the womb.

"Yes, Harry, your parents were murdered. Minerva and I were the ones that brought you to your relatives' home so that you could live amon-"

"Wait!" Hermione interrupted. He face of pure disblelief and anger. "_You_ were the one who sent him there?! He _barely got out of there alive_! If it wasn't for me, he'd still be there, half-dead, waiting to die!"

"I'm sorry. Please, forgive an old wizard," Dumbledore said sincerely.

"You're going to have to do better than that. You didn't even have anyone come check on me?" he asked.

Dumbledore shook his head ashamed. "No, I'm sorry, Harry. Really and truely."

"I'm not going to forgive you. It's going to take a while," Harry said.

Hermione turned to her parents. "Can we please go?"

They nodded and ushered them out.

The two six-year-olds were still holding hands and they could still feel the magic in their palms, spreading throughout their bodies. The two magical beings watched them leave.

* * *

"_NO!_" he called out in his sleep. He could still feel the pains on his back, his torso, his arms, his legs, his pelvis, his face. As if they were still there. He was trying to fight off his uncle from his blowing belt. "Please, stop! That hurts!"

"Harry, wake up!" he heard and felt someone grabbing his arms. He tried to fight them off. "No!"

"Harry, wake _up!_" His eyes shot open and he gasped, bolting upright and panting. Hermione was sitting on his bed, looking very worried. "It's okay. You're fine. Shh. It's okay." She stroked his sweaty face tenderly, like her mother used to do when she had nightmares. He relaxed and leaned into her touch, feeling at peace. "They can't hurt you anymore. I promise." She crawled over his legs to the other side of the queen bed and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hold. He relaxed under her grasp. She kissed the side of his head. "It's okay." He grabbed her arm for something to hold onto.

And she just held him. Just like that. For a while until he calmed down.

"Th-they killed me this time," he cried. "Beat me to the death."

"They can't do that. Not while I'm around," she reassured him.

"I don't deserve someone like you as a friend. You are too perfect. No one likes me. I'm a nobody," he said wiping his eyes.

"I like you. And you deserve me. Apparently, we're married so you're going to have to deal with it," she chuckled followed by Harry.

"I like you, too," he said with a weak smile. She kissed his cheek. '**_Really, I do'_** he sent to her.

She smiled and sent back, _'Come on, you better get some sleep.'_ "Goodnight, Harry." She let him go.

"Goodnight, Hermione." He laid back down in his bed and Hermione tucked him in and kissed his forehead. She left the room. When she got back to her room, she closed the door and slid down it to the floor.

And wept.

TBC...

* * *

Hey, there was ch. 2. Harry and Hermione may seem like their intelligence is over their age, but they're now "10" years old. So they're mind is kinda gonna grow with that.

Hoped you like this chapter.

Pleez review!

DREWHHR


	4. Love

**For all of you who was wondering if they were going to Hogwarts in a year:** Yes, they will. Next year when they are eight. The reason for this is because they can't go to muggle skool bc they would look weird. Haha.

I have a good feeling about this chapter.

Here's ch. 3.

**Chapter Three**

**_Love_**

Love. A word Harry was unfamiliar with. He was the unloved one. The one who didn't love. It was not because he didn't want to. He didn't know how. He didn't know the first thing about love. What was the point of it? What did it solve? What good did it do? He was full of hate. Hate and darkness. Blood. Beaten. That's what defined him. He was not capable of love.

Or was he?

He could feel through the Bond a feeling he'd never felt before. Hermione seemed to be always feeling it. Was this Love? Was this the feeling of Love? He smiled sometimes when it became strong. It wouldn't get very strong of course. He didn't know why, though.

The next morning, Charlotte and Hermione took him shopping for clothes, Hermione as well, since she had now outgrown of her clothes since the change. They both had to borrow clothes that had belonged to Charlotte and Jacob when they were younger and had kept just for in case. Hermione was having so much fun finding him clothes and the like. She made him try on so many shirts. Blue ones. Yellow ones. Red ones. White ones. Black ones. Harry had never been shopping before, so he wasn't sure what she was doing when she had handed him an armload of shirts and shoved him into the dressing room.

He should have explained to Hermione through the Bond that he didn't know what to do, but he kept his mind shut. He became embarrassed when he walked out confused with all of the shirts on. Hermione laughed and went in with him to help him. "That's not what your supposed to do!" she laughed.

He got red and replied in his mind, **_'You never told me what to do. I've never done this before, Hermione.'_**

Hermione felt guilty. _'I'm sorry, Harry. You should have told me. I would have helped you. I wouldn't have judged you.'_

He nodded and took off all of the shirts and left the last one on. It was the red polo. She liked it. They went out to show Charlotte, who liked it as well. Harry told Hermione she could stay out here and that he had gotten the hang of this. She nodded and went to get him a few pairs of jeans for him.

They spent a few hours there. Hermione had gotten her a whole new wardrobe to her happiness. They went to a nice cafe for lunch. Harry wanted to get the least expensive thing on the menu so that Charlotte wouldn't waste money on him. When Hermione saw the price of what he was getting, she mind-thought to him, _'Harry, you can get whatever you want. Get whatever you're hungry for.'_ He nodded to her and said he was going to get something that was a little more expensive, but it was what he wanted.

Hermione seemed satisified. What he got was a little more healthy and should fill him out a little bit. They had a nice lunch and went home.

* * *

Harry still could not get used to being in the Granger household. He kept doing things he was used to. At night, sometimes, he would go under the stairs as to go to his cupboard. But he would remember when he found that there was nothing there. Sometimes, he would forget to go to dinner. One of the Grangers would have to come get him. He would blush and immediately apologize. After dinner, he would stand up and immediately grab random plates to wash them. Charlotte would take them out of his hands and Hermione would tell him he did not have to do that anymore. A few times he had woken up at six and made breakfast. A breakfast for three. When Hermione didn't see that there was enough for him, she gave him her plate and her mother made more breakfast.

Often when the Grangers were asleep, Harry would sit on his bed, his legs against his chest, and his arms around them. And he would cry. Not loudly. He was taught to cry very silently so as to not bother the Durselys. And of course, Charlotte and Jacob did not hear him. But because of the Bond, Hermione did.

After the first few times it happened, she let him be. But this time, she went to him to see what was wrong. She knocked on the door, but he didn't answer. She could hear his heart beating sadly. She went in anyway, opening the door.

Harry's head immediately shot up and looked up at her. He quickly dried his tears, not wanting her to see them. "H-Hey..." he said with a hint of a smile. He refused to look at her. Hermione felt his emotions.

_Sad._

_Depressed._

_Hurt._

_Unloved._

The last one broke her heart and a tear dropped down her face. She walked to him and sat on the bed next to him. A comforting hand went to his shoulder. He flinched but did not back away from her touch. She rubbed her hand up into his hair and back of his neck, stroking it and soothing him. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" he lied, beginning to give into her touch.

Hermione sighed. "Don't play dumb, Harry. You're not good at it. I can see your tear stains. Your heart is erratic. And I could hear you crying in my room through the Bond. What's wrong?" she asked pleadingly. "Please, tell me."

He inhaled deeply and let it out slowly, shuddering a bit at her hand at his neck. "I-I-I can't help but think that I'm doing something wrong," he said finally.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I don't know how," he said.

Hermione was still confused. What did he mean? How what? She voiced her question.

"...how to be part of a family," he said finally. He looked away from her as the tears came back. Her heart tugged, almost irreplaceable from being broken. She began to sob a bit. A warm hand was put on his cheek and his head was turned to look at her. "Harry..." she started, but he interrupted.

"I'm trying the best I can, but it-it's hard when I was not loved for six years of my life. I haven't even had a birthday party. For six years, I was put in my cupboard, forced to listen and watch Dudley and his friends in the kitchen laughing, eating cake, opening presents, and having fun. I was forced to be quiet so that the parents who came in to drop their children off could not hear me in my cupboard. But I still cried watching through the vent cracks, wanting to laugh with them. To have...fun. When I saw my aunt telling Dudley to make a wish, I used to close my eyes and pretend it was me making the wish. I used to wish that I could be taken away from them and be loved. And it never happened. Aunt Petunia would cut the cake and kissed Dudley's cheek, even though he hated it, every two minutes. I wanted a family like that. I wanted a mother who could kiss my cheek every two minutes. And I wanted to hate it. But I knew if I had one now, I would not want her to stop kissing my cheek."

Hermione didn't say anything for about a minute as she processed what he said through her mind. It sickened her that if he had a mother now he would savor her kisses, instead of wiping them off with a disgusted and embarrassed look like she imagined Dudley did. He hadn't had a mother to love him for six years since he was only one, they were told. She kissed the side of his head. "It's okay, Harry. They're gone. They can't neglect you anymore. You are with people who won't. You are with people who care about you. You are with people who _love_ you."

Harry snapped his head at her at that word. That word. _Love._ It sickened him. "Love does not exist." He looked at her with an almost angry look.

"Yes, it does, Harry. Love _does_ exist. I _swear_ to you it does," she protested sobbing harder that he did not believe that one of the most precious things in the world did not exist.

"How do you know?" he asked with malice practically dripping from his voice.

She smiled at her answer. "How do you think we met?"

His frown dropped slowly and dramatically as he processed her words. "Love is two hearts beating together as one. And two minds thinking together. Drawing closer and closer together. Calling out to each other. So that they could find each other. They will search forever until they have found each other. It's when you can't live without someone else. You have to live with them by your side. Harry, _I_ _love_ you." Harry gave her a confused look. "I may only be six-years-old, but...I can _feel_ it. I can feel a love for you. Everytime I _look_ at you. Everytime I _think_ about you. Everytime I hear your heartbeat. I _love _you. Because, Harry, my heart is calling out to yours, telling it that it wants to hear it the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that. I can't ignore it." She inhaled deeply like Harry did earlier, and let it out. "I can feel you rejecting it. Like you don't want it. And it hurts me. It _kills_ me to know that you don't want my love."

Harry looked at her with disbelief. He could not believe it. Someone told him they loved him. And it was Hermione. He smiled. "I-I could feel it. I felt your love. I know that now. And I liked it. But at the same time I didn't. The only reason why I kept rejecting it was because I didn't know what it was. I was confused. It made me..._happy_, I think that's the word for it. And I didn't know what that felt like either. But I won't reject it anymore. I promise. I'll be completely open to your love. And I will try to find deep inside me for love to return back to you. It's the least I can do, for all that you and your family has done for me. I-I j-j-just don't know _how _to l-love."

Hermione took his hand in hers. "I'll teach you. I'll teach you to love. I'll give you your childhood back." Harry smiled and they embraced. He opened himself up now that he knew what that foreign feeling was in his chest. He opened himself up to let her love in. Letting her love him. He liked the feeling. It felt relieving of all his past troubles. His past flaws. His past doubts. His..._past_. His past didn't matter. It was like the last six years did not matter in Hermione's arms. The only thing he liked about his past, even though he didn't remember it, was his parents. He knew they had actually loved him. But couldn't stress it for long for they had been murdered. Hermione made him feel happy. Relieved. Forgetful in a good way. _Loved_.

Hermione eased him down under the covers and scooted under them as well. He smiled at her gesture as she wrapped her arms around him protectingly. He didn't want to fall asleep, afraid she would leave him. She felt this through the Bond. She whispered in his ear, "Go to sleep, Harry. I'll still be here in the morning." With her mind, she thought to him, '_I love you.'_ Harry nodded and he wanted to repeat it to her, but he still was not sure if he was capable of love. Hermione understood and thought, '_It's okay, Harry. I know what you mean._' With that last thought, they both fell asleep to each other's heartbeats.

And Harry had no nightmares.

* * *

The next morning, Charlotte walked into Hermione's room to wake her up. However, she found an empty bed. So, she walked to Harry's room and stumbled upon a familiar sight. She smiled as she saw the two children asleep. Her daughter had her new ward wrapped in her arms comfortingly. '_That poor boy. He's been through so much,_' she had thought to herself. Today was Harry's seventh birthday and she wanted to make it special for him. They had been talking about this since the day before. It was Hermione's idea and she had wanted it to be a surprise. Hermione had told her mother how hard it was to keep him out of her thoughts from finding out.

She hated to wake her daughter up, but it was for Harry's benefit. She shook Hermione up. The still six-year-old opened her eyes and blinked confusedly up at her. "Mum?" she asked groggily.

Charlotte nodded. "Come on, remember what we talked about last night?" she asked in fear of Harry being awake.

Hermione thought for a moment and then nodded, it all coming back to her. She looked down at Harry and gently kissed his temple, trying not to wake him. When he didn't she whispered, "Happy birthday, Harry." Then, she eased out of the bed, untangling herself from him and following her mother to the kitchen to make Harry's day the best he's ever had.

She told Charlotte to do something special for Harry when he came down. It was what he had wanted for so long.

* * *

An hour later, Harry woke up from the best dream he had ever had. He sat up and looked around. Hermione was gone. He began to feel sad. She had promised to stay the whole night. And to make it worse, it was his birthday. He was now seven in the real world. He got out of the bed and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His new change still amazed him. His older form. His naked face felt so different without his glasses. He barely recognized himself. He had beginning muscles growing on his arms and torso. He had strong legs that made him run even faster. He was filling out more as he was fed more food. He looked pretty good.

He figured he better go make breakfast for the Grangers. **_'No, not anymore, remember? _They_ don't make you do that'_** he reminded himself and walked out of the room, down the stairs, to the kitchen. When he walked in, he heard a loud, "SURPRISE!" He stumbled back slightly as it scared him. He gazed in awe at the what the kitchen held.

On the table was a big plate of a giant stack of round pancakes with black dots in them. Harry had made them plenty of times before, but never with whatever the black dots were. On top of the pancakes were lit candles. Harry didn't know how many there were as he was not taught how to count. He figured there were seven since that was how old he was. All three Grangers were smiling at him. They were the ones who had shouted. Harry was confused. **_'Surprise?'_**

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed running to hug him. He was too shocked to respond. He smiled a little as he realized something.

They remembered his birthday.

When she let go of him, Jacob came and hugged him, "Happy birthday, son."

Charlotte's hug had made him cry. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Happy birthday, Harry." He figured Hermione would have told her mother about what he had always wanted. He wasn't mad at her for telling. He smiled at her and she smiled back, happy that he was not mad at her.

He wiped the tears from his eyes. He couldn't believe they did this for him. _'I told you, Harry. We love you,'_ came Hermione's voice in his head. He looked at her. **_'Thank you, Hermione.'_**

"Come on, Harry, come blow out your candles before the pancakes get cold," Jacob said pushing Harry to the plate of pancakes. Harry had never done this before. He stood in front of the plate of pancakes.

"Make a wish, Harry," Hermione said encouragingly.

Harry looked at her and smiled. Make a wish. But his wish had already come true. He had gotten away from the Durselys. He had escaped. He had found a new family to stay with. But this time, it was a real family. Not one that would reject him. Not one that would tell him that his parents hated him and practically left him for dead at his uncle and aunt's house. Not one that would beat him to near death. One that would love him.

He felt as if he didn't need to wish for anything. He had everything he needed right here. But since they had went through all this trouble for him he wished for something anyway. He closed his eyes, inhaled, and blew out his candles. The flames diminished to smoke. He had gotten them all in one blow. He smiled as they clapped. And Hermione hugged him again.

"Alright, let's eat," Jacob said and they sat down at the table. Hermione was across from Harry again. He was served first since it was his birthday. And looking around, he had one more pancake than everyone else had. Looking down at it, he asked, "What are these black things?"

"They are chocolate chips, Harry. They go really well with the pancakes. Try it. You'll like it," Charlotte said.

He cut into it and took a bite. He smiled. The chocolate chips _did _make it better. He wondered why he had never heard of this. He made pancakes all the time but they were always plain. He liked this creation.

And the Grangers could see that.

* * *

After breakfast, Harry and Hermione took a bath. He was in the guest bathroom and she in her own bathroom. The Bond was beginning to strengthen as they were beginning to get small, tiny glimpses of each other's nakedness. They didn't see anything bad, but they did see a lot of skin.

When they got dressed, they met in the hallway. Both were blushing a bit at what they had seen. Hermione grabbed his hand, "What do you want to do today, Harry?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I never got asked that question."

"What is something you have _always _wanted to do?" she asked him.

He thought about this. He didn't know. He just did what the Durselys made him do. Went wherever they went. Did whatever they did. He didn't know any different. "I don't know."

Hermione sighed and pulled him along with her. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Play," was her only response.

They told the Grangers where they were going and they said that was fine. So Hermione dragged him to the playground. The same playground they had met for the second time a few days ago. Harry smiled when they arrived. He hadn't got to play much when he went last time. He just stayed in the purple tunnel. There was no one there, so they had it all to themselves.

"Come on, Hermione, I'll push you!" he said pulling her to the swings. She ran with him and sat on a swing. Harry got behind her and pushed her. She went high in the air after several pushes. They laughed, having so much fun.

After they got tired of that, they went to the metal merry-go-round. Hermione stepped on it and Harry ran pulling a rail, turning it. When he felt it was going fast enough, he jumped on it. He landed right next to Hermione. She grabbed his hands and they fell from the spinning onto the middle of the contraption. Harry on top of her. They laughed and stared into each other's eyes. It slowed to a stop and they got off of it. They laughed harder when they felt dizzy.

When they regained their composures, they went onto the jungle gym. Harry stopped to look at the tunnel. "That's where I saw you," Hermione said noticing where he was looking.

"Yeah, I was lonely. And then I heard your heartbeat." He looked at her. "It's all in the past now." He took her hand and they went through the tunnel to the slide. Hermione sat first and Harry got behind her and they slid down together laughing.

Harry was having the time of his life. He didn't think he'd ever had so much fun before. He had found someone who heard his heart and whose heart he heard. And they turned out to be magical and Bound. It was a scary world, but he liked it.

He might even..._love_ it.

Hermione could feel it. He felt it. He felt love for the first time. He was loving her. She smiled at the realization.

They stood together at the top of the jungle gym. A breeze came through, flowing through them. Harry held out his arms, closed his eyes, and tilted his head back, feeling at peace. Feeling the rush of wind blow through his hair. Feeling content.

* * *

That night as Harry's perfect day was drawing to a close, he lay in his bed with the biggest smile on his face; waiting for Hermione who was getting dressed for bed. He heard a knock and sat up. "Come in!" he called.

Hermione walked in and smiled, closing the door. She walked to him and sat in front of him on the bed. "Did you like today?"

"No, I think I loved it. Thank you so much," he replied with a far-off gaze.

She nodded and smiled, happy that she could give Harry his perfect day. "Are you now okay with all of this? Becoming part of a family?"

He hesitated, but nodded confidently. "You made me feel it. You made me open up and let people in. Let love in. And let love out."

She took his hand, holding it and kissing the back of it. "I love you, Harry."

"I-I love you, too," he said finally. And he meant it. "I love you. I love you," he repeated several times, loving the sound of it.

He was now capable of loving.

She was staring at him with a strange look. He stared back wondering what she was doing. She was so beautiful. Most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. She completed him. His life. She saved him. She loved him.

Then, she looked at his lips. They were so kissable. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, giving him a small, but meaningful and loving kiss. He responded, puckering his lips a bit. There was another golden light as they were surrounded by it for a minute as they kissed.

Harry smiled as they separated.

His wish came true.

TBC...

* * *

I think this is my favorite chapter I've ever written in my life. I think it's also the best I've written. I wrote it listening to "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday. A great song that you need to listen to. They say "rejecting your love" which made me think of Harry rejecting Hermione's love.

I swear this chapter almost made me cry. Haha. And I wrote it.

I know they seem too young to be kissing, but their minds have "aged" as well; and it's not snogging, just sweet kisses and pecks, without tongue. But they won't be doing the naughty naughty anytime soon. Haha.

Next chapter: McGonagall visits them.

Pleez review!

DREWHHR


	5. Family

Hey, okay, there's something seriously wrong with this. I can't upload any document. Something about a processing error. So I'm havin to use my AN for Bitten. (Nvm, problem solved! Haha.)

And the reason there was a light when they kissed was because of the Bond. There will be an even bigger light when they...you know. Haha.

**HHrbelong2gether: **that's weird. Haha. But that's happened to me countless times b4. Haha. Usually its words. I can hear a word for the 1st time one day and the next week I'll hear it and see it EVERYWHERE! Haha. Or I can meet someone and then read a story or a book and that name will pop up. It's weird. But that is a good song. I want 2 cry everytime I hear it.

**scout-01:** I love ur avvie. Haha. I read To Kill a Mockingbird when I was a freshman in high skool. And I loved it. Haha. We have the movie and I loved it 2. My english teacher named one of her yorkies "Scout" after her. Of course it was a boy. Haha. And she brought them to skool one day. They're so cute. Anyway, I've been wanting to tell you that and I kept forgetting.

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, there would be a WHOLE different ending in the back of that book. Haha.

Here's Ch. 4.

**Chapter Four**

**_Family_**

His room. That's what he called it now. _His room_. His room, his bed, his closet. Everything in that room was his now. He now felt like a part of the Granger family. They did not adopt him as that would be too strange for him and their daughter since they were supposed to be married. That was still very scary for all four of them.

Married.

The two six and seven year olds were married. Their Bond getting stronger every day. They would share small kisses every now and then. Harry had never felt more happy in his life when he kissed Hermione.

Harry began to relax more as the months passed. Charlotte and Jacob did not send them to school at the beginning of the term. Instead, she taught them at home. Hermione turned seven in September. Harry gave her a birthday kiss to wake her up. It was the best birthday she had, because she was with her best friend and husband.

In November, as the snow was beginning to fall, Minerva McGonagall paid them a visit. They were hesitant to let her in as she was with Dumbledore when he left baby Harry at the Durselys six years before.

"I was told Dumbledore had someone checking up on you. I'm sorry. I should of looked into it," she apologized and Harry and Hermione forgave her, letting her into the house. They only forgave her because she had been lied to, just like Harry had been.

Hermione went to get her parents. They came down with curious, but cautious looks to the Headmistress of the school they didn't know that much about, just that their daughter and ward were going there one day.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, you are probably wondering why I'm here," McGonagall said to them.

"Yes," Charlotte nodded. "Please, come in and I'll start a cup of tea."

The five of them went into the kitchen. Charlotte immediately to the cupboards to get out a kettle and turned the stove on. McGonagall, Harry, Hermione, and Jacob sat at the table. Hermione sat next to Harry, holding his hand. He loved it when she held his hand. It felt warm against his cold one, warming him up on the inside.

_'Harry, do you suppose we should trust her? She did leave you at the Durselys,' _Hermione thought to her husband.

**_'You heard her, she _did_ say she was lied to all these years. She apologized for not double-checking. I think we should give her a chance,'_** he replied.

Hermione loved his trust in people. He gave people chances when they probably should not have been given any. He was strong like that and had a goodness about him.

"Now, how are you two holding out?" McGonagall asked the two children.

"We're fine," Hermione replied. "Harry and I are enjoying being Bound. It brought us closer." Her husband nodded in agreement.

"That's wonderful, dears," McGonagall said with a thin smile. "I was wondering if you had any other questions that you didn't ask at the hospital?"

"Did you know my parents? Like, _really _know them?" Harry blurted out. It had been killing him inside for so long. He had wanted to know about his parents. What they were like. How they acted around each other. How they treated him. It was clear that his question affected her very emotionally as she looked down, almost in sadness.

"Yes...yes, I did know them very well," she answered.

Harry flashed her a small smile. "Tell me about them...please," he pleaded looking very innocent that McGonagall just could not say "no" to.

"Alright, I will." She paused for a moment to gather herself and began. "Your parents were two of the best and brightest pupils I've ever taught. Anyone could tell they were meant to be. Of course, your mother was not very fond of your father when she met him."

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Well, James Potter had a knack for getting into trouble and play pranks on her friends. Although, your father was infatuated by her. Completely and madly in love with Lily Evans was he. It wasn't until their Seventh and last Year did she grow to tolerate him and it is said, changed him. Your mother and father were picked to be Head Boy and Girl, much to your mother's dismay. James couldn't be any happier. One friend she had was the main target of James' pranks became a Death Eater. She wept. And that was when James changed. He saw her sitting on the stairs by the Great Hall, having come in from the Owlery it looked like as Lily was holding a letter in her hand. James sat next to her and held her as she cried. And she let him. That was the first time they showed any sign of affection toward each other. James became more sensitive to her and realized that to get to her heart-thank you, dear-" she interrupted herself as Charlotte gave her a mug of tea. She took a sip and continued as Charlotte sat down. "-to get to her heart, he must put her first and be there for her. So, that's what he did. He tried his best to worm his way to her. She let him in bit by bit. It was killing him. He was so in love. It wasn't until he heard something drastic was happening to her family did she let him in fully."

"What happened?" Jacob asked taking a swig of his tea.

"Lily was once again crying and he asked her what was wrong. She told him that her mother was in the hospital dying of cancer and that there was a treatment, but it was too costly. James, of course, did not like this. He did not like to see her sad. And one day she got a letter saying that a generous, yet anonymous to her, donation was given to her family to pay for the treatment. She did not know until she saw her mother in the hospital after the treament, that is was James who had owled his father to tell him to please send a generous donation to the Evans family."

Charlotte and Hermione were in tears at the lovely story. "When she got back to Hogwarts, she didn't say anything to James at first. She ran to him, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the lips. It was a sight to see! The Head Boy and Girl kissing. A perfect love story. The thing I admire is that there was about four weeks between when he sent the letter to his father and the letter that was sent to Lily telling her that her mother would live, and James didn't say a thing to her about what he had done. He didn't want the pride. He didn't want her to thank him. He just wanted her to be happy."

"How do you know all of this?" Jacob asked.

"Well, I witnessed when she was crying on the steps; and when she got back to Hogwarts and kissed James. But everything else, they told me about. That's what I loved about them. I used to invite them to tea sometimes and they actually had the time to ask me how _I _was. However, I was very professional and graded them fairly in classes. But they didn't mind. It would seem that James and Lily were happy and stronger together." She paused to take another sip of her tea. However, Harry took this as a chance to say something.

"My Dad paid for my grandmother to live and my Aunt still hated him and his offspring?!"

McGonagall thought about this and nodded. "What one of my jobs is I go to Muggleborns homes and tell them give them their Hogwarts letter and explain to them and their families about the magical world. So, I had the chance of meeting Petunia Evans. And, oh boy, was she jealous of her sister. It seemed that it would never go away. She declined Lily's offer of being her maid of honor. She did not even attend the wedding. She was off with that oaf of a man they call a human." The Grangers and Harry smiled at McGonagall's disgust of Harry's former "family". "She was very ungrateful and I never saw her again.

"When you were born, you were the most precious little baby. I had the honor of coming to the Potters' home just after you were born to meet you. You had Lily's bright, green eyes and James' tuft of black hair. You were a quiet baby, but when you wanted something, you made it known." They all chuckled.

Hermione looked at her husband and saw that he was crying. She squeezed his hand for reassurance and he accepted the gesture, returning the pressure.

"Whatever your relatives told you about your parents not caring about you was absolutely wrong. I could see the brightness of Lily's eyes lighting up more as she took care of you. She was so happy to be a mother. And James-oh, James!" she laughed. "He didn't know what to do with you! He would run back and forth to you as you cried. He would pick you up and when you stopped, he would put you down again. He would walk away to talk to me or Lily and then you would start up again; and he would run back to you. But he never complained. Not once. He was happy to hold you."

Harry smiled, listening firsthand that his parents loved him and wanted him.

"And then that day came," she said sadly. "A Dark Lord in our world hated muggleborns, halfbloods, and purebloods that were not with him. They call them 'blood traitors'. Your father and his family were 'blood traitors', so he went after your family. And on Halloween night, nineteen eighty-one, they were murdered by him. He used the Killing Curse. _No one _has _ever_ survived that until then. One person is said to have. You."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Me?!"

"Yes, Harry, it is said that you survived it because your mother gave up her life for you. It was her love that saved you."

Harry smiled. He didn't know that people could do that. Give up their lives for someone else because they love them so much. _'I would do it for you, Harry,'_ came Hermione's voice.

**_'I would do it for you, too, Hermione,'_** he replied back with a smile.

"Your parents would be proud of you, Harry. You got away from your relatives and found yourself a family," McGonagall said with a smile.

Harry nodded. "Thank you for telling me about them."

"You're welcome, Harry. Now, I would like to give you two your Hogwarts letters a little early. I wanted to do this because I also have some books."

Hermione brightened up at "books". McGonagall reached into her bag that was on her shoulder and pulled out four books. Harry looked at the titles, but didn't read them. He didn't know how. Charlotte and Hermione had been helping him. Since Hermione was a big fan of reading and books, Harry had the ability to read just a little because of the Bond.

Hermione took them from his hands and leafed through them. She couldn't wait to read them. Then the Headmistress pulled out two old-looking envelopes and gave them to the two. They took them gratefully. Hermione ripped hers open and read it aloud so that Harry could hear what it said.

_"'Dear Mrs. Potter-'" _She stopped short when she read her new moniker.

"You _are _married," McGonagall reminded her.

She nodded and smiled at Harry. Then she continued,

_"'We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_"'Yours sincerely,_

_"'Minerva McGonagall  
"'Deputy Headmistress'"_

Hermione smiled and looked at Harry, who was also smiling.

"Of course, you don't start until next year," McGonagall said. "Well, I must go. Read those books. I will try and keep in contact with you." She stood and they nodded. Jacob and Charlotte walked her out of the house.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed in his room reviewing what had just happened before with McGonagall. His parents had loved him. He now had proof that they had loved him. Sure, Charlotte had told him that she and Jacob had met his parents. But this was from someone who knew her for half his parents' lives. They didn't leave him for dead on his relatives' doorstep. To be beaten. Neglected. Hated. Unloved.

_'Harry, don't worry about it anymore,'_ came Hermione's soft and soothing voice in his head. _'It's over. Come in my room. I'll read you some of this stuff about magic.'_

**_'Okay,'_** he sent back and left his room. He arrived in Hermione's. She was sitting on her bed, cross-legged, with a giant, brown tome in her lap. He sat next to her and kissed her lips.

"Hey, Harry."

"Hey," he replied leaning back on the headrest. Hermione leaned back as well, resting her head on his shoulder. Harry tensed up, she had never done this. He stared at her, wondering what to do. He just went with his instincts. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her to him.

She smiled and looked up at him. He returned her a small, boyish one. She read to him what was in the book. Harry followed with her, trying to figure out how to read better.

Magic was...interesting. He could say that. It flowed through their veins in their blood. When their blood boiled from anger, an accidental magic incident would occur. However, they were not up to trying this. It was the same when they got excited.

After a while, they got tired of reading and Hermione got out of Harry's grasp to lay on her back at the foot of the bed. Harry laid on his stomach with his head on his arms. He sighed. "There's so much to learn about it."

"Yeah, I still can't believe I'm a witch!" Hermione said almost disbelievingly.

Harry looked at her and smiled. "I can believe I am. I always knew I was different. The Durselys didn't like me for a reason and I always wanted to know what that was. And now I know. It's because I'm different," he said sadly.

Hermione turned onto her side and rubbed a hand over his back, soothing him. "They were just jealous. They were jealous because you had an amazing power and could probably turn against them."

"I would have if I had known. But that's not what I'm supposed to do," he said with a solemn look, gazing ahead.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I have the power to kill them with a single spell, according to this book. And no matter how cruel they were to me, how much they hurt me, how close I came to dying because of them; they don't deserve to die. No one does," he said truthfully.

Hermione stared at him. He hated his relatives for what they did, but believed they should be spared.

"If anything, they should spend it in prison or jail, thinking about what they have done. They should live with their mistakes and make the time for it. It's what they deserve."

He was right. They should. "You're right, Harry. They should think about how they tortured a young, innocent boy. Told him how his parents hated him and beat him. You can be ordinary now, Harry."

"What if I'm not? What if my destiny is not to become ordinary? What if I'm destined to become something bigger than that? What if I'm destined to be extraordinary?"

She smiled at him and nodded. "You're right. There's nothing ordinary about you. You're an extraordinary being, Harry."

"I feel like I'm destined to do great things. I know I probably sound conceited-" she broke him off.

"After what you've been through, you can not be conceited," she protested. "What _if_ you're destined to do great things? _I _believe you are. You are going to change the world, Harry. I know it. You're going to take on the world."

"I will...only if you're next to me the whole time," he said with a smirk.

Hermione gave him one back and replied, "Always." She kissed his lips briefly.

* * *

Harry thought about what that feeling was. Was he supposed to change the world? Was he supposed to do great things? Was he supposed to be extraordinary?

Hermione seemed to think so. She had that about her. She looked deep down into people's souls and gave them compassion. Some of it, through the Bond, was rubbing off on him. Hermione could tell that.

He liked to explore the house a lot. He knew every inch of it, but he still liked to look around. It felt nice to walk around since he had lived in a cupboard for six years.

Christmas was coming and Harry had heard about the present tradition. The Durselys used to give presents to each other on the twenty-fifth of December every year. Harry had to stay in his cupboard and listen to the crinkling and ripping of the wrapping paper. Then Dudley's excited yells of getting what he wanted. Then angry shouts of not getting _all_ he wanted.

Harry did not know what to get everyone for Christmas. He did not want them to get him anything.

"Why not?" they had asked.

"Because..." he paused for a bit of an effect. "...you three have done so much for me. Just saving me is the best Christmas present anyone could ever ask for. Taking me in was...even better. I can't take anything else from you. That would be too selfish of me."

"Harry, if you ever call yourself that again, I'm going to strangle you," Hermione said with a smile, making them all laugh.

"You do not have to get me anything. Please, your love is all I need," he said with a smile.

They left it at that, but secretly they wanted to get him something. He deserved a first Christmas present.

Harry was stressing out on what to get them. He did not have any money, so the next best thing was to make them something. He had heard about how young children used to give their parents their handprints on a slab of rock, painted. Harry did not know how to do that; or where to get a slab of rock. So, he went with the next best thing, a piece of paper and paint.

He painted his hands with red paint and slapped them onto a piece of white paper. On the bottom, he wrote, "Merry Christmas! Love, Harry" in green paint. He was proud of it. He hoped the Grangers would like it.

He just did not know what to get for Hermione. He had never had money before. He wanted to get her something special. Something that made her feel beautiful. She did not think she was. But Harry thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

It was not until Jacob brought him to the grocery store to get groceries; as the women went Christmas shopping; did Harry get an idea. He saw the gumball machine at the front of the store. He asked Jacob if he could have a coin. Jacob gave it to him and Harry went to the gumball machine. He placed his coin in and twisted the knob. _Clink! _went the plastic hitting the metal. Harry smiled and opened the flap, the plastic ball rolling into his hand. He opened it and grinned at the emerald-green ring inside. He hoped she would like it.

* * *

Christmas Day came and the two children ran downstairs that morning to the tree, where presents wrapped in red, green, and gold lay nestled. They could not stop giggling. Harry's present for the Grangers lay in a flat, long envelope. Hermione's lay in a square box; with the ring still in the plastic ball.

The Grangers were already in the living room, drinking their coffee casually. "Merry Christmas!" they chanted.

"Merry Christmas!" the two returned.

It was Harry's first real Christmas since he was a baby and they decided to let him open his presents first. However, Harry did not want that. He would rather them to open theirs first. When he insisted, they complied, giving in and telling him they will go one at a time. First Hermione, then Harry, then Charlotte, and last Jacob. He was not surprised they got him gifts, however, he felt as if he did not deserve them.

Hermione's first present was from her mother. She gasped as she saw what it was. _Emma _by Jane Austen. She had wanted to read it so bad, but with everything that had happened to Harry, they could never find time to go to the library. Next was Harry's present from the elder Grangers. He smiled as he unwrapped it. It was a scarf. It seemed to be a simple gift, but what was on it made it seem like a luxury item.

It was a red, woolen, knitted scarf that had strings on the bottom. On it was his name, written in gold, script lettering. It looked very fancy. Harry wanted to cry at the gift. Instead, he put it around his neck and it immediately felt warm. He smiled and hugged them. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," they said back.

Next came Charlotte. Her gift was from Jacob. It was a gold necklace with a diamond hanging from it. She gasped as she saw it. "Jacob!" He grinned and took it from the box and put it around her neck. She felt the coolness against her chest of the metal. She gave her husband a kiss.

Next was Jacob. He got a gold watch from his wife. On the back of it said, "_To my darling, Love Charlotte. I love you._" He put it on right away.

Harry smiled when he saw Hermione grabbing for her next gift. It was from him. She opened the box and pulled out the plastic ball. She looked confused for a moment and then smiled as she saw there was something in there. She opened it up and dropped the ring into her hand.

"I-I saw it not long ago when your dad and I went grocery shopping. I-I-I w-was stressing out of what to get you. I don't have any money and your dad gave me a coin to do the gumball machine. When I first saw it, I knew it was what I wanted to get you. I-I-I-I h-hope you like it," he said stuttering nervously looking away from her face.

Hermione was crying. _'Harry, look at me.'_ He looked up at her and frowned.

**_'Why are you crying? You don't like it?'_**

Hermione rolled her eyes. _'Of course, I love it, Harry. I'm crying because I love it.'_ She threw her arms around his neck. Harry staggered backwards, but caught himself and then wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She pulled back and kissed his lips briefly.

The Grangers smiled at the two. Charlotte's turn came again. Hermione handed her the envelope from Harry. She looked confused, but Harry did not see as he was looking anywhere else but the two of them.

They gasped as they pulled it out. He gave them a crooked smile. "My cousin once gave my aunt and uncle a ceramic imprint of his handprints for Christmas one year and they loved it. I did not know how to do it and I wanted to give one to you, so I did that. I-I hope you like it," he ran his hand through his hair.

Charlotte had a tear rolling down her cheek. She gave it to Jacob and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him to her. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as she cried. "Thank you so much, Harry. I love it."

When they parted, Jacob hugged him as well. "We'll frame it," he said with a smile as he let the boy go.

They all thought that was a good idea.

After presents, they had breakfast. A wonderful feast of eggs, ham, bacon, biscuits, and toast. It was a perfect beginning for a perfect day.

With Harry's new _family._

TBC...

* * *

Hey, sorry about the wait. Loads of homework. I also have 2 do a 36-page scrapbook about The Great Gatsby by Wednesday. I'm like on page 6 or 7. Haha. It should be easy though. I got a picture of Emma Watson from a magazine I'll probably put on there as like a party member from Gatsby's party. Haha. And I'm just now seeing that I misspelled "George". I 4got the 2nd "g". And its taped on there. Shit. FML. Haha.

The Great Gatsby really was a wonderful book. We had 2 read it for English class. It's like a soap opera.

Well, guess wat?! I'm like 1/4 done with the next chapter of Found. After sooooo long! Sorry about that. Haha. I'm at a writer's block at the moment for it tho. I just recently found Martian Child at my local Barnes & Noble's, and I have a good scene in mind, but its for when Lily is older.

I want to start a new story about a girl Harry and Hermione adopt. This time its from an orphanage and the girl is about five or six. I'm reluctant tho b/c I don't want to make it seem like all I write about is them 2 with a daughter. I just like writing about it. I got the idea from Martian Child. If you have not seen that movie, I **_highly_ **recommend it. I cried in it..._twice_! Haha. The ending is phenomenal! And I'm pissed it got bad ratings. It's still good!

The part where Harry questions himself if he is extraordinary is inspired by Kyle XY which I was watching on my laptop at the time. Haha.

This has nothing to do with anything. I just wanted to get to 5,000 words. Haha. WHOA! That was exactly 5,000 words! Awesome!

Anyway, enough with my rambling.

Click the green button below and pleez review!

DREWHHR


	6. Hogwarts

**So sorry about that. I accidentally deleted the draft I had for this chapter when i was "cleaning". I wasn't really paying attention. Haha.**

**Btw, thanks for the reviews! Means a lot!**

_'Hermione's thoughts'_

_**'Harry's thoughts'**_

**Here's chapter 5!**

**Chapter Five**

_**Hogwarts**_

Several months past, Harry's eighth birthday came and went. However, physically, he was eleven. Soon, it was the end of August and Harry and Hermione were packing their new trunks they had just gotten in Diagon Alley, which was a wizarding street and shopping area, where they got all of their supplies from. Each trunk had their initials on them. Harry's had "HJP", while Hermione's had "HGP". She was a Potter now so she put her new last name on it, but kept her last name as her middle initial.

Their Soul Bond was getting stronger every day. They could see more of what the other was seeing through their eyes. If fact, Harry saw a little too much of Hermione one day. He was in his room packing for Hogwarts, while Hermione took a shower. She had gotten out of the shower and was looking in the mirror at herself, drying her hair with a towel when she heard in her head, _**'Whoa! That's what those look like?'**_ Immediately, she knew what he was seeing and covered herself with the towel, blushing beet red.

_'HARRY!'_

_**'Sorry, sorry! Um...they're nice,'**_ he replied back embarrassed.

Hermione suddenly felt the connection leave her eyes. She hurriedly got dressed and went into his room to scold him. "Harry James Potter!"

He laughed and couldn't stop. She launched onto him and tackled him onto the bed, laughing as well. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I couldn't control it! I couldn't control it! It's magic!" He laughed as she landed on him, playfully slapping him. His wounds were now all gone and some were scarred and etched into his skin forever. He blocked most of her hits and then smashed her upper body down on top of his to stop her. Her laughs echoing off of the walls.

When she settled down, he stared into her eyes and she stared back into his. _**'You've made me so happy this past year.'**_

Hermione blushed beet red. "You deserve it, Harry." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back. They were only eight in actuality, but looked about eleven-years-old physically. They did not kiss very passionately yet. They were to go to Hogwarts in a few days and were very excited about it.

When they went to Diagon Alley with Professor McGonagall, they had gotten their supplies, such as their books they were going to need for the schoolyear. Hermione felt like she was in heaven when they went into Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore in the shopping center. She almost bought as many books as she could before her mother scolded her for getting so many books she did not really need. Charlotte demanded that she put them back. Hermione did so muttering to herself.

_**'I'll get them for you one day, love' **_Harry had thought to her when she was putting them back.

Her day brightened when he said that and she smiled at him and thought back, _'Thanks, Harry.'_

When they went to Gringotts, the magical bank that was ran by goblins, they found that Harry's vault was filled with money. He was informed by Griphook, a goblin, that he was from the richest magical family in the world. Harry had asked how much money he had and the goblin replied, "Almost too much to count, sir. About four billion galleons."

* * *

"Come on, Harry, get up now. You're okay," Hermione told her unconscious husband a few minutes later as he had fainted.

"_Four million_, you said?" Harry asked the goblin as he stood up.

"No, Mr. Potter, four _billion_, you are very wealthy. You also have various jewelry including many rings, necklaces, amulets. Come on, I'll show you." They followed Griphook to his vault. He opened it and their jaws dropped at the amount of money in it. Gold was everywhere! It almost blinded them. There was a small velvet box off to the side, along with many others of different shapes and sizes. This particular box, however, caught Harry's eye. He picked it up and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful diamond ring he had ever seen in his life. It was a twelve-carat diamond with a silver band. On the sides were two small emeralds. They matched Harry's eyes.

"Ah, that was your mother, Lily's, wedding ring," McGonagall told him. She smiled at the memory. "I have always loved that ring. Looked amazing on a Potter, too."

Harry smiled at his wife. "Here, I want you to have it." He held the ring out to her.

She backed away. "No, Harry, I don't want to damage it or lose it. It's too beautiful."

"And it'll be more beautiful if it was on your finger," he told her, making her blush. "Please, I insist."

Hermione hesitated, but held out her hand and Harry put it on her ring finger. "It's beautiful, Harry, thank you." She kissed him briefly.

They collected the money they needed and left to go shopping some more. They went to Eyelop's Owl Emporium and Harry got a Snowy Owl, which he named Hedwig. McGonagall took them to Ollivander's, which was the wand shop to get their wands.

It was a long process, the first forty-five minutes consisted of Mr. Ollivander measuring their arms in strange ways. From longest finger to shoulder. From elbow to other elbow. From elbow to the ground. From chest to shoulder. And many other peculiar measurements.

Eventually, they found wands that suited them. They gave off great, golden sparks and the two _knew_ these were the ones. Harry's wand was fifteen inches, made of holly with the core tail feathers of a phoenix. Hermione's was made of vine and was ten and three-fourths inches. It had dragon heartstrings in it. They loved their wands. It made them feel powerful. They wanted to use them really bad, but McGonagall told them that underage students were not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts. The Grangers were satisfied with that.

After they got their school supplies, McGonagall treated them all with ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, which the children were very happy about. Harry got plain vanilla, while Hermione chose strawberry.

When they got back home, they bade McGonagall farewell and settled down for the day.

Harry walked over to the grand piano and sat down on the bench. He touched a few keys randomly, a little bored. Hermione watched him with a small smile. He had really grown up as the year went by. He was not that much shy anymore. He was calm and loving.

"You never told me about your piano. It was just something I bypassed," he told her without looking up from the keys. He could hear her heartbeat near.

"Well, I used to play but I stopped after you came along."

"Why? If you loved it so much, why did you quit?" he asked confused.

"Because I found something I loved more," she said with a smile.

He smiled back. "Okay, I want to hear you play." He tapped the space next to him and she came and sat down. She put her hands on the keys and began to play a sweet tune. Now that her mind was older, she was no longer playing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star". The sweet tune made Harry want to cry. It was the first time he had ever heard the piano. He knew what it was. He knew what it did. Just never heard it before.

He stared at her playing and a tear rolled down his face. "How...how do you play it?"

"You just play what you feel." Hermione closed her eyes and played by her heart.

Harry listened as the tune matched her heartbeat. He smiled.

* * *

It soon came time to go to Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione packed their trunks in the back of the SUV and got in it with Charlotte and Jacob and they drove to King's Cross. McGonagall was there to bring them through Platform Nine-and-Three Quarters. All four of them thought that was nuts. There can't be a three quarter platform. But she was right and she demonstrated it. She walked through the wall between platforms nine and ten and walked right back out. The Grangers could not go through, however, since they were Muggles. Therefore, they had to say their 'goodbyes' to Harry and Hermione out there.

"Take care of Hermione, okay, Harry?" Jacob said giving him a hug.

"Yes, sir. Will do," he replied with a smile.

They each hugged a child and then switched.

"We'll be back for Christmas," Hermione reassured. "And we'll owl don't worry."

Then the three of them walked through the barrier out of their sight.

Harry and Hermione gasped at what they saw. A blood-red train whistled and steam rose up. "Ten fifty-five. We better get on the train," McGonagall ushered them towards the stationmaster and gave them their trunks and Hedwig's cage. Then, they got onto the train and tried to find an empty compartment. McGonagall had to go and sit with the staff. They finally found one at the end of the train.

They sat down and waited for the train to leave the station.

* * *

They arrived at Hogwarts that night. The two had to change into their robes before they got off the train. When they looked outside, they saw a wonderous sight. Hogwarts Castle was massive. It was mounted on rock and near a large lake. It was made of stone and spires and long walls. A covered bridge connected the castle to its grounds.

A giant of a man with thick black hair and beard walked up to them. "Firs' Years! This way! Firs' years ov'r 'ere!" They followed the rest of their fellow classmates to him and he introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid the groundskeeper of their new school.

As they got in small boats that could only fit four people, they got to see more of the castle. Far out in the distance, they saw a small hut and wondered who lived there. When they got to the castle, they got out of the boats and began up stone steps into the Entrance Hall where Hagrid turned them over to McGonagall. The two Potters smiled at her and she gave a small one back.

"Hello, I am Professor McGonagall, your Headmistress. Through these doors is where your fate lies. You are to be sorted into your school Houses: either Brave Gryffindor, Clever Ravenclaw, Loyal Hufflepuff, or Cunning Slytherin. After you are sorted, you are to sit with your Houses," she explained.

'_I hope we are sorted in the same House, Harry'_ Hermione spoke to him through their Bond.

**_'Yeah, I wouldn't want to separate from you'_** he agreed and grabbed her hand.

"Come with me."

They followed Professor McGonagall through the giant oak doors into the Great Hall. It was magnificent. Lighted candles were floating in the air above their heads. Four long tables lined the Hall. They were seated with many students, but one end of each table was vacant for the newcomers. Hermione noticed that at every table, they wore the same color ties. One table wore green and silver. The next one wore yellow and black. Another one wore blue and black and the last wore red and gold. Hermione knew exactly what they were for. They were each of the Houses. She had read it in _Hogwarts, A History_. At the end of the hall was another long table filled with adults of all sizes. Harry noticed Hagrid sneak in from the back and sit down. He guessed they were the teachers and faculty.

McGonagall lead them up to the front where a large, old hat was resting on a stool. "When I call your name, I want you to come up and I'll place the hat on your head and you'll be sorted into your Houses. Sarah Albert."

A red-haired, nervous girl walked up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on her head and it began to speak. Yes, SPEAK!

"Ah, you have a lovely mind. Mmm...yes...I know just where to put you. HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table that had the yellow and black ties stood up and clapped and cheered as she walked over to their table and sat down. The hat continued through the names until it got to,

"Harry Potter," McGonagall called.

There were whispers as he walked up to the stool. He sat down and the hat was placed on his head. "Ah, young Mr. Potter, I see your mind is very peculiar. Very interesting. You are Bonded. You are actually only eight-years-old. But your mind has surpassed that. You have loyalty to your Bondmate. I see a bit of trickery here. Hmmm...this is difficult. Very difficult. Ah! I know where to put you! Your bravery will come in handy. GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry smiled and stood up as the hat left his head. He grinned at Hermione as he passed her to sit down. **_'Good luck, my love'_ **he thought to her.

_'Thank you, Harry'_ she thought back.

"Hermione Potter." There were more whispers being heard in the Hall. Hermione sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. "Another Potter?" The hat was confused. "Oh, so you are the Bondmate. Hmm...very clever girl. Very loyal. No trickery. Your Bondmate will be needing you. GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione grinned as she walked over to sit next to her Mate. She sat down and continued to watch the Sorting Ceremony.

After the Ceremony, an old man in strange, purple robes stood up and clapped his hands. "Let the feast begin!" Suddenly, food appeared in front of them and they ate until they were stuffed.

"So, are you _really_ Harry Potter?" an Irish boy asked him.

"Yes," he said simply.

"I'm Angus Connelly. And you are his _sister?_" he asked Hermione.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, silly, I'm his wife."

Angus widened his eyes, but Harry and Hermione just went back to eating their dinner. The Irish boy just shrugged and went back to eating as well.

After the feast, they were sent to their rooms However, McGonagall found them before they could leave the Hall and stopped them. "Come with me."

They followed her through the castle, gasping in awe of the moving and talking paintings. They soon came across a portrait of what looked like two lovers. It was a man and a woman dressed in clothes that looked a thousand years old. The man had reddish-brown hair and was wearing a red v-neck shirt with maroon trousers. The woman was wearing an elegant blue dress and had raven-black hair. They both looked to be in their twenties.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall. You have two new guests?" the man asked smiling at them.

"Yes, Godric, this is Harry and Hermione Potter. They have been Bound. Harry, Hermione, this is Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, two of the four Founders of Hogwarts," the old witch introduced.

"Wait, Gryffindor? Our House?" Hermione asked.

"You two got into Gryffindor?" Godric asked. He clapped his hands. "Splendid!"

"Anyway, these are your rooms. It's a guest suite. Usually for Bound couples. However, there are two bedrooms. I expect you to use it. The password is 'Griffin'," she instructed. "You are to report to your classes tomorrow at eight. Breakfast starts at six. Your uniforms are in your rooms. Thank you and goodnight," she smiled and left them.

"Griffin," Harry said and the portrait opened to reveal a magical room.

Their eyes widened with awe as they gazed upon their new Common Room.

It was red and blue all around. Not a very good combination of colors, but they didn't mind at all. A roaring fire was lighting up the dark room, showing them portraits of smaller versions of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. It was clear the two were completely in love. Hermione smiled at a portrait of the two dancing. There was a large table over to the side. A bookshelf lined a wall. A couch and two armchairs were in front of the fire.

Harry watched as Hermione yawned. _**'Come on, I'm beat. Let's go to sleep.'**_

_'Okay, but do you want to share a room?'_ she asked him.

**_'We better not. McGonagall expects us to use our own rooms.'_**

_'You're right, but just for tonight.'_

He nodded. _**'Tomorrow we'll sleep in my room.'**_

They descended the stairs and found two doors. Hermione opened one and Harry opened the other. Harry's room was a mirror image of Hermione's. There was a king-sized, four-poster bed against the wall. His trunk lay right in front of it. Hedwig was sitting on a roost, hooting at the sight of her master. There was a desk in the corner and a door that must lead to the bathroom. He was tired so, he went to his trunk and opened it.

He heard a noise behind him and heard Hermione's heartbeat getting closer. He looked over his shoulder and saw Hermione walking in. "Goodnight, Harry." She bent down and kissed his lips. He kissed her back and said, "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you, too."

TBC...

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Not as good as they used to be. I'm sorry. Writer's block! Ahhh!**

**I know the piano scene was a little random, but got the idea from Kyle XY and really wanted to put it in.**

**Anyway, that was ch. 5.**

**(07-10-10) UPDATE: yea, thanx for anyone who noticed the boat/horseless-drawn carriage fiasco. i changed it to a boat.**

**Pleez review!**

**DREWHHR**


End file.
